diamondhuntonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Guides/Step By Step guide
Alright, I have just registered and I'm in. What's next? You have 30 coins. Go to the Skills tab and unlock the Mining skill. Cost: 10 coins. You will unlock a new tab: Mining. Afterwards, go to the Shop tab, and then go to Game Shop to buy your first miner at a cost of 20 coins. The miner will dig for stone and basic ore. You can sell those to the NPC by clicking left on an ore and typing in the amount of said ore you want to sell. (You can right-click to sell all instantly, but you have to turn it on in Profile > Quick sell. Make it active and you will be allowed to sell all of a particular ore. You might want to keep some as a reserve though, because you need them to smelt into bars and craft items.) Once you have gathered 35 coins, go to Game Shop and buy the Quest book. You can now start doing quests. Do as many quests as you are able to, in order to progress steadily through the beginning of the game. You will also be required to do certain quests in order to be able to unlock new skills. 110 coins is the price to buy the Oil Pump. Now each of your miners retrieve 1 liter of oil per second, up to a maximum of ten (which is the maximum amount of miners you can have). You will need oil to smelt ores into bars (see Unlocking, part 1). Unlocking Crafting, Farming, Woodcutting, Brewing To unlock the Crafting skill, you need to fulfill 'Doric's Quest' in the Quest book. You will get an anvil which can be used to craft items. The anvil has no further function. To unlock the Farming skill, you have to START the quest 'Bob the Farmer'. Grow the Dark Mushroom seed he has given you. Harvest it and take it back to Bob (go back to the quest.). You get 3 red mushroom seeds to plant and a farmer who seeks after seeds for you, passively. To unlock the Woodcutting skill, you need to craft an empty Axe. This can be done in the Crafting tab. First you will need to craft and bind a Stone furnace. This costs 10 stone. The Stone furnace enables you to smelt 10 ores at a time into 10 bars. A Bronze bar requires 1 copper and 1 tin ore. You'll need 5 bronze bars and 1 iron bar to craft the axe. To create bars, you can smelt ores by clicking onto your furnace (Crafting tab), selecting the bar you need and crafting said amount. You need oil for this. The oil needed depends on the ore you'll want to get smelted. After you have crafted your Axe, you first have to go to the Skills tab and unlock the skill. After that, you can bind your Axe, 1 grown tree will be ready to cut with 3 others growing in the meantime, and after cutting grown trees, other trees will start to grow on a random basis. The type of tree growing in a plot depends on which woodcutting level you are. To unlock brewing, you have to gather 1,000 coins from selling ores, which should slowly come into your reach by now, and you will have to have the farming skill unlocked. Unlocking Combat, Fishing, Cooking, Magic The Combat skill requires you to have unlocked Mining, Crafting, Woodcutting, Farming and Brewing skills. This skill will give you the ability to fight NPC (Non-Player Character) monsters with the use of energy. (Energy will be further explained in this section.) Each higher tier area requires more energy, a higher combat level and better weapons and armour. To unlock Fishing, you will have to unlock Combat and own a fishing rod. A fishing rod can be crafted at level 5 Crafting and costs 30 Oak wood and 5 Iron bars. Oak wood logs can be retrieved from Oak Trees in the tab Woodcutting. You'll need to have at least level 15 in woodcutting to make Oak Trees show up. Another way to retrieve Oak logs is by buying them from the Player Market. (see this section: Player Market) The Cooking skill requires that you have unlocked the Combat skill. To cook fish or other edibles you will need a certain Cooking level, an oven, and heat. (NOTE: if you bought fish from market before unlocking Cooking, you will need to have it unlocked first in order to be able to eat it.) You can burn logs into the oven to retrieve heat. Each type of log has a corresponding heat value. Each cooked item has a certain amount of energy, which you need to fight. You can also use the cook's book to prepare edible items. Those require resources and a certain cooking level. New cook book pages have to be bought with a certain amount of coins. The amount of energy needed to fight depends on its area. Each area has a cooldown time, in which your hero cannot fight. Unlocking the Combat skill will also give you access to the Magic skill, but to unlock magic, you will need Magic Page 1 which can be bought in the Game Shop for 1,000,000 coins (1M). So I've unlocked all skills. What about crafting some things? In the Crafting tab, there is a Hammer which can be crafted for 5 Iron bars and 10 regular Wood Logs. (From now on, in this guide we will speak about Logs when they are just regular ones.) Craft it when you have the resources. Bind it to your account. It is now under the Crafting tab. The Hammer gives you the possibility to convert Bronze, Iron, Silver and Gold bars into Crafting XP with the help of Stardust. More information about this later on in this guide (Leveling up and upgrading your tools). Next on, you have the Shovel to craft. This requires 2 Silver bars and 10 Logs. When bound, it's in the Mining tab. The Shovel collects sand over time, which you'll need to smelt into Glass to eventually be able to craft Vials of Water with. However, when you get your first sand, smelt it into glass to complete 'The observatory' quest. Bring the lens back to Fred and you will receive your first 5 Vials for free, along with some Crafting XP and coins. Considering you have the right ingredients, you can now go to the Brewing tab and make your first potion(s). You will get close to Global level 30 which is the requirement for non-hardcore players to be able to use the Player Market. Just keep going on at your own pace, no rushing needed. Back to Crafting. As soon as you are able to craft Drills, do it, but watch your oil consumption. Each Drill consumes 1 liter of oil per second and finds more ore. It also introduces Gold ore. Make sure you have at least as many miners as you enable Drills, or else your oil storage will go down. Extra note: at the Crafting tab, you will see that you will need a lot of stone later on in the game. Be wise and save up as many stone as you can. You will be glad you listened to this advice, I promise. There are times when you will need 10M stone and 30M stone and you’ll be mad. Player Market. Let's take part in this economy. So, once you reach a global level of 30 (can be seen next to your coin amount, this 3-color graph) you will have access to the player market (this is not the case when you have a hardcore account. Hardcore players will have the market completely disabled, except for donor coins). In the Player Market, people sell goods they want to sell for coins. It can come in handy, for new players to buy resources which would otherwise take too much time to gather theirselves, or when they are.. somewhat impatient. I'm a step closer to the real stuff. What about ores, machinery et cetera? You have 10 miners, you use some drills and you've unlocked most skills. Now it's time to wait. And you shall wait a lot, because this is basically a semi-idle game. Wait a second. Did you just say 'semi-idle'? That's true! The idle part of the game is gathering ores, seeds and other resources, but you still have to 'work' your way through the game of course. Plant seeds, brew potions (and use them wisely), smelt ores into bars. You will need a lot to progress. By gathering the needed resources (and having the needed levels) you can craft, plant and brew better items as you progress through the game. Crafting and mining need Stardust to level up (see the section below). The other skills level as you craft, manage or retrieve items that belong to the particular skill. For example, to level up woodcutting you need to cut trees, to level up farming you need to plant and harvest seeds, to level up brewing you need to, well, brew. Each fight gives you combat XP, casting spells gives you magic XP, you level up in the cooking skill by cooking things, if fishermen find fish you'll get fishing XP. (Ain't that all a surprise?) This guide will not discuss everything about the Combat skill, since it's already covered by other guides on this Wiki. Please refer to 50centjohn's Combat Guide and Combat Areas Requirements for more information. Also, again, do all quests you are able to do. Once you get 5 quest points, you will be able to buy the Achievements book in the Game Shop. Once bought you can find it in the Items tab. This is a huge step forward: from that moment on, you have to progress through certain goals which are listed in the book. In return you get bonuses (Perks) when you complete Easy, Medium and Hard sections of a skill. Just don't expect you will be able to check off everything on the list within the next few days. Oh, dat stardust and deez blinkies. Leveling up and upgrading your tools Stardust is an important form of 'currency' within Diamond Hunt 2. You need it to level up Crafting using your Hammer, to raise your mining level with your Pickaxe, to meditate in the Magic skill and to brew the Stardust Crystal Potion. (Don't mind the last one right now though, you won't get there until you're in mid to late game.) There are 5 types of 'blinkies' you can find: Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Diamond, and the precious Blood Diamond. Each of those have their own drop rate. For example, the average drop rate of a Sapphire is 1 in 100,000 ticks, whilst the chance of getting a Blood Diamond is one in 25 MILLION ticks. A tick is one second. So if we make a simple calculation, on average you'll get a Sapphire every 27,7 hours, and a Blood Diamond drops on average every 289,4 days. It's all randomly generated though, so the 'real' drop rate will not always be consistent with the average one. There are 2 things you can do with those fancy stones: * Either you upgrade your work tools with them. The gem order of upgrading tools is Sapphire > Emerald > Ruby > Diamond. You cannot upgrade tools to Blood Diamond. If in doubt which tools you should upgrade first, there's a simple non-written 'law'. The Farming Rake is very, if not most important, since seeds are quite rare. The fishing rod is the next most important item as it will lower the fish drop rate in steps of 5%. Less important tools are, for instance, the pickaxe, since leveling the Mining skill isn't quite valuable anyway. You will find out when to level up Mining.. if you try to enable higher tier machinery. (Oops, I gave it away. My bad.) The shovel and chisel are amongst the least priority tools. They will only become more useful at later stages of the game, when you will need more sand and ore to keep up at a steady pace. * Or you sell them. (But before you think about that, read this VERY IMPORTANT section below!) Check the Player Market for an appropriate sell price. (If you are a hardcore player, you won't be able to sell them on the Player Market, keep this in mind). Don't right-click them, ever! The market price is way higher than the NPC sell price. Blood Diamonds cannot be sold on the player market. I repeat: don't ever right-click it. It might be tempting to, as it's valued at 25 million coins, but it is better to be used to craft a Chest key with in later stages of the game. Priority of upgrading gem-upgradeable tools The table below is a general priority list of gem upgrading. Note: this is only a guideline. Especially if you have a different style of playing, you might consider upgrading particular tools in a different order in a same tier (for example, if you are in urgent need of more food resources and you care less about gathering more wood, you might want to upgrade your Trowel before your Axe). Rake and Fishing Rod should however still be prioritized, as higher tier seeds and fish are (very) rare. Once you've got the hang of it Don't be scared to ask advice on the Chat Box. Moderators and experienced players most of the time will sincerely help you. The chance is higher if you have a question which isn't found in any of our FAQ/Wiki/Step By Step guides. If you have suggestions to improve this guide or to add other things, don't hesitate to comment or to PM me at 'fireblade920'. Happy mining! Category:Guides